


Numbers

by Amie33



Series: The magical 100 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is counting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

_“What are you doing Sweetie?” ___

_“Counting. _”__

_“Counting what?” ___

_“You.” _She frowned.__

_“Feet, legs, knees, thighs, hands, fists, arms, breasts, shoulders, eyes, ears: two of each.” _He kissed every part of her naked body he had named.__

_“Fingers: ten” _He laced his hand with hers.__

_“Toes: also ten.” _He stroked her feet with his.__

_“Hearts.”_ He paused, looking at her chest, before placing a hand just above her heart. _“One --”_ and on the other one. _“-- two.”_

She looked up at him and smiled. _“You are forgetting the most important Sweetie.” ___

_“What?” ___

_“Love.” _And she placed a single kiss upon his lips.__

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles in two days, I know. Maybe I'm addicted.  
> Thanks to Jenn for being with me in the middle of the night ;)


End file.
